Férias Com A Família E Os Amigos
by Lara-Grint
Summary: Rosa e seus amigos estão indo passar as férias em uma praia com suas família.O que vai acontecer qualdo os Weasley,os Potter,os Malfoy e os Zabine se juntarem nas férias de verão?


P.D.V Rosa.  
>Terminamos de comer e eu e minhas amigas subimos as escadas para o nosso coloquei um maiô com argola dos lados preto e branco e um Óculos Spitfire.A Jade usou um biquini azul florido mega lindo.A Kate usou um biquini com a parte de cima preta e branca e a de baixo vermelha e branca, caiu muito bem nela. Arrumamos a nossa bolsa,passamos protetor solar e descemos a escada.-Tchau mãe,tchau pai!-gritei pra cozinha.-Perai, perai.-falou meu pai antes que chegasemos até a porta.-Vão aonde?-Praia. já tinha passado várias vezes por aquele mesmo interrogatório.-Horário pra chegar.-ele mal começou e já estava ficando enjoativo.- Retorno para casa no maximo 20:00.-Está com o celular ligado?-Sim.E se quiser entrar no mar deixe com alguém que vai ficar na areia.-Se alguém tentar se engraçar com você?-Eu saio gritando por socorro pela praia e ligo para o FBI.-Muito bem vocês podem ir.-finalizou ele com um sorriso. Sai da casa mais vermelha que um pimentão por causa do showzinho do meu a avenida e colocamos nossos pés na areia da adorava aquele achou um lugar legal para a gente jogar volei de times ficaram assim:eu,Jade,Scopius e Jason de um lado e Kate,Alvo,Roxanne e Tiago do outro lado.-Tá vamos logo com isso.-disse Scorpius passando a bola pra mim.-você faz o primeiro saque,Rosa. O jogo começou normal,estava 14 a 16 para o time da Kate,até que algum tempo depois eu enjoei e fui dar um mergulho.A água estava gelada, um pouquinho mais que o estava muito bom Algum tempo depois eu voltei para a e Kate estavam tomando sol, enquanto os meninos continuavam a jogar volei.-Meninas vocês tão afim de caminhar?-perguntei colocando minha sandália que eu tinha deixado na areia e pegando minha bolsa.-Claro.-falaram Jade e Kate dando ombros e se levantando.-Meninos a gente vai dar uma logo.-falou Kate soprando um beijo para Alvo. A gente mal tinha começado a caminhar e eu, como sou uma completa desastrada, acabei trombando de frente com alguém.-Ai.-resmunguei e consegui ver em quem eu tinha verdade, a pessoa era um...UM PEDAÇO DE MAL CAMINHO!Ou melhor,o mal caminho moreno,musculoso de olhos meu Merlin,acho que morri e fui para o cé completamente sem fala na hora.-Você tá bem?-ele perguntou precupado.-Eu te machuquei?-Não,nã estou bem.-eu disse olhando naqueles olhos verdes.-E-eu sou Rosa e essas são Kate e Jade.-Oi.-falaram Jade e Kate de boca aberta. sou o Jacob,mais podem me chamar de Jake.-ele disse dando um sorriso colgate e me fazendo corar um pouco.-Mais...o que tres garotas lindas como vocês fazem aqui?-Estamos de fé...não estamos sozinhas,estamos com os nossos amigos.-respondi sorrindo pra ele. Jacob me parece ser um garoto bem simpático.ês estão morando a onde?-ele perguntou e eu não sabia se respondia,mais no fim,decidi responder.-Naquela casa grande, hum, ali.-eu disse apontando pra mansao que dava pra ver de onde nós estavámos.-Uau.-foi só o que ele conseguiu dizer.-Por que não vem canhecer os nossos são legais.-disse Jade dando um pequeno sorriso.-Claro,porque não.-disse ele sorrindo e dando ombros. Nós fomos até onde os meninos estavam conversando de vez em quando nos fazia dar era suuuuper divertido. Chegamos até onde os meninos estavam e eu olhei diretamente Scorpius que tinha um olhar mortal na direção de pouco de minha felicidade desapareceu naquele momento.-Jacob esses são Scorpius,Jason e o meu primo esse é o Jacob.-eu apresentei e Jacob os continuou sério, aquilo estava me deixando foi para os braços de Alvo.-Rosa eu preciso vemos depois?-ele perguntou me olhando com aqueles lindos olhos verdes.-Claro.-respondi acenando enquanto ele se afastava. Ficamos mais algumas horas na praia e Scorpius continuava sério o tempo sorriso saiu dos lábios indo embora e finalmente Scorpius quebrou o silencio.-Não gostei desse cara.-ele falou totalmente emburrado.-Scorpius o Jacob é gente não tem nada de estranho.-retruquei completamente séria.-Ele tava se jogando em cima de você,Rosa.-ele falou num tom mais alto do que o normal.-Ele não estava fazendo nada disso!Deixa de paranoia Scorpius!-resmunguei ele estava fazendo aquilo?-Agora eu sou paranoico?Então eu vou fingir que não vi você se oferecendo para aquele projeto de galã de novela das oito!-exclamou ele explodindo a gota d'água.-Está me chamando de oferecida?-berrei enquanto Jade tentava fazer eu me acalmar.-Pois saiba que eu nunca esperei isto de você Malfoy,e se quer ê é um idiota!-gritei mais vermelhas que meus próprios cabelos e sai correndo com lágrimas nos olhos de volta para a praia.-E você é um estupida!-continuou ele,agora,gritando comigo.-Você é um insensivél!-berrei para todo mundo ouvir.-Eu te odeio,Weasley!Por que você não vai ficar com o seu Jacob?-ele disse com os olhos cheios de furia.Não aguentei e sai correndo com lágrimas de pura tristeza e ódio em meus olhos.<br>P.D.V Scorpius.  
>Rosa saiu chorando depois que ela derrubou tudo o que sentia em repente, senti como se um buraco se forma-se no meu peito.E só depoi, foi como se meu coração pesasse mais de mil pensei duas vezes e sai correndo atrás dela,mais como era o final da tarde a praia foi se esvaziando, e eu nao consegui ver Rosa. Decidi caminhar um pouco na praia pra deixar o peso da conciencia o melhor pra mim naquela hora.-Porque me você me deixa assim,Rosa?Por que?-perguntei a mim mesmo.E continuei caminhando.<p>

P.D.V da Autora.

Rosa caminhava pela praia com lágriamas de raiva em seus olhos.A raiva e a tristeza pulsavam em seu coraçã mundo desabou a partir do momento em que Scorpius disse que a odiava,foi pior do que se ela tivesse levado um Crucio. Do outro lado da praia Scorpius estava querendo achar Rosa de alguma forma para lhe pedir desculpas,dizer que não a odiava e que foi tudo da boca para fora. Sem saber que estavam indo um de encontro com o outro,ambos começaram a cantar:  
>Do you hear me, I'm talking to youAcross the water across the deep blue oceanUnder the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying<br>Boy I hear you in my dreamsI feel you whisper across the seaI keep you with me in my heartYou make it easier when life gets hard  
>Lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have beenLucky to be coming home <br>They don't know how long it takesWaiting for a love like thisEvery time we say goodbyeI wish we had one more kissI wait for you I promise you, I will  
>Lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have beenLucky to be coming home againLucky we're in love in every wayLucky to have stayed where we have stayedLucky to be coming home someday<br>And so I'm sailing through the seaTo an island where we'll meetYou'll hear the music, feel the airI put a flower in your hair  
>And though the breeze is through treesMove so pretty you're all I seeAs the world keep spinning roundYou hold me right here right now<br>Lucky I'm in love with my best friendLucky to have been where I have beenLucky to be coming home againLucky we're in love in every wayLucky to have stayed where we have stayedLucky to be coming home someday  
>Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh oohOoooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Depois disso Scorpius viu Rosa caminhado pela praia e correu em sua direção.O coração dela pulsou forte e ela deu um grande sorriso ao saber que ele havia ido ele chegou perto da garota a abraçou forte como se não a visse a séculos. Scorpius olhou fundo nos olhos azuis de Rosa e não pensou duas vezes,ele a beijo apaixonago,mais ao mesmo tempo urgente,como se os dois quisesem que aquele momento jamais se separam e olharam um nos olhos do outro.-Me perdoa?-ele perguntou tirando uma mecha do cabelo de Rosa da frente dos olhos.-Por você ter me beijado, ou por ter sido um idiota?-ela perguntou com um sorriso de desdém.-Por ser o maior imbecil do mundo.-ele disse com um tom preucupado na voz.-É claro que eu te perdoo, seu bobo.-ela disse acariciando o rosto de Scorpius.-Eu te amo Rosa.-ele disse abraçando ela.-Eu também te amo.-ela respondeu beijando-o,esclarecendo a felicidade de ambos. Os dois voltaram de mãos dadas até a casa e viram que os amigos se encontravam lá.-Até que emfim!Achamos que vocês não iam voltar mais.-disse Alvo dando aleluia.-Tá.-falou Rosa largando a bolsa em cima do sofá.-Alvito convoque um reunião todos presentes.-Ok.-ele disse dando ombro.-PESSOAL TODOS AQUI NA SALA!A ROSA VAI CONTA RUM BABADO!-Deixa de ser retardado menino.-disse Scorpius dano um tapa na cabeça de Alvo. 5 minutos dpeois todos estavma presente na sala e Rosa estava um tanto corada para dar a noticia.-Bom,pessoal...Eu tenho um novidade para dizer.-Rosa disse fazendo todos prestarem atenção nela.-Eu e o Scorpius estamos namorando. Só foi ela dizer isso que Rony,Harry,Alvo,Hugo e Tiago fuzilaram Scorpius com os olhos e se foi dando passos para trás e saiu correndo enquanto Harry,Hugo,Rony,Alvo e Tiago saiam em debandada atrás dele.-A MINHA GAROTINHA NÃO SEU ADOLESCENTEZINHO PEDÓFILO!-berrou Rony correndo atrás Scorpius que gritava por socorro.-EU VOU TE MATAR,SCORPIUS!-gritou Hugo. Depois disso Scorpius só conseguiu ralar o joelho no quintal da casa e ficar com um olho roxo por causa de ficou cuidando dele enquanto os outros davam férias iriam ser muito divertidas na opiniao de Alvo.<p> 


End file.
